Force and Resolve
by Julius Night
Summary: Old Republic setting, Eren is trained early in his life to walk the path of a Jedi due to his gifted talent with the Force. Though his anger and passions continue to cloud his judgement. Making others fear he can be tempted to the dark side. His Master, famed Jedi Knight Levi Ackerman fights to set Eren on a neutral path. Together they learn, are tested, and fight to survive.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, Star Wars or anything else I write about.

Alright dear readers, I hope you enjoy this fic, I feel like I'm going to have a bit of fun with it. This is set at no specific time, but closer to Old Republic reference.

Chapter 1

"Eren will you please settle down!" Carla Jaeger pleaded for the fourth time to her five year old son.

But Eren could not settle down. His woobly feet continued to swing his new toy sword that his father just gave him this morning. It was an extra special present to soften the blow of telling Eren that was leaving again for quite a while. Those with medical skills are in high demand in their sector of the galaxy. The money is even more important to keep their small family afloat. With a hug and promise that he would be back before he knew it, and the toy sword, the child was coping decently. His mother however, wasn't coping as well.

'Grisha just had to get him that...and then leave...' Carla thought sadly to herself, right before Eren took a strong swipe at a cleaning droid, on 'accident.'

"Arughh, Eren! Give me that!" Carla nearly shouted.

The little boy turned suddenly to face his mother when she stood over him. A look of terrible sadness glazed his wide green eyes. He looked so innocent and distressed that Carla softened a bit. Though not enough for her keep from outstretching her hand for Eren to surrender his sword.

"I won't!" Eren cried, grabbing onto the sword to hold it tightly against his chest.

"Eren!" Carla pressed, her feet moving forward as Eren's tiny feet were backpeddling him further away.

Carla knew her son better than anybody at his point. She knew he was sometimes defiant, hardheaded and at other times purely reckless. Yet when Eren turned sharply and ran for the door to escape, she was a bit suprised.

Eren would never hand over his new prized sword, he couldn't. It was his new weapon against the terrors that haunt his nightmares. 'It had to' he thought, 'Dad said so before he left. Dad's always right about everything.'

This resolve lead Eren to keep running out of the front door against his mother's shouts and cries. His arms still cradling the childish weapon tightly against him. He didn't dare to look back, only to keep running forward.

Carla leaned tiredly against the front door frame. She was tired of shouting now that it was clear the boy wouldn't stop. Carla wasn't as concerned as others might be. Eren had done similar things recently, he would always be back in five or ten minutes. His mother made sure that he knew the small settlement they lived. 'It was quiet and safe', even with a bit more Republic people passing through,' she thought as she went back to a neglected cooking droid that was currently ruining their dinner. The three distant suns shined low on the horizon, casting light in a long lasting dark reddish dusk that would last for at least another hour.

But still, worry presisted in the young mother.

"Armin!" Carla called loudly.

With a squeak of gears rouding the corner, the protocol droid named 'Armin' appeared. It was quite old for a typical protocol droid and quite weathered all in all. Yet oddly enough, Eren grew attached to it. Therefore Grisha installed a few basic programs to ease commication between the two. Mostly information caches, in the hopes it's endless answers could sastify Eren's curious mind.

"Yes," came the dull robotic voice of the mostly golden tinted droid.

"Go out and find Eren, make sure he gets back safe," Carla instructed.

"Right away," spoke the droid, he turned and walked in it's clunky way to find his Master.

XxXxX

Eren ran and ran until his legs nearly gave up on him. He hastily turned to check and make sure that he had not been followed by his mother. When he decided it was safe, he relaxed and grabbed the hilt of his prize in wonder. It was unique for a toy sword that remained somewhat safe. It had a green metallic blade that was more of a tube since it had no edges. Yet it could absorb impact, so even with a child hitting things, it wasn't likely to harm it.

Finally when the fascination stopped, Eren grew worried. He knew he had crossed the line again, and how mad she would be when he got back. Eren turned to sadly walk back, when due to his downcast eyes, he walked directly into a stranger.

"Sorry," Eren mumbled before turning his eyes upward.

The stranger was definatly curious to the young boy. He couldn't tell anything about them due to their heavy black robes and drawn hood. Already facing him, the stranger squatted down to look at the boy at eye level, though Eren could not see through the shadow of the hood.

"That's a cool sword you got there!" exclaimed the stranger with slight bubble in their voice.

"Thanks!" Eren lit up, smiling brightly at the stranger. "My daddy just got it for me."

"MmmmHmmm," the stranger nodded for a few awkward seconds before bolting upright. "Hey! Follow me!" spoke the stranger as they took a few quick steps.

"I don't know," murmured Eren, he knew he shouldn't talk to people he didn't know.

"Come on, I want to show you this," the stranger teased, flashing a golden object from inside their sleeve. "Hurry up!" was taunted twice before the stranger took of at a light jog.

Eren's worst insticts took over and he chased after the dark figure. The stranger kept a good distance between him, continuously cutting corners and giggling like a small child too. By the time the stranger stopped, they had reached the outskirts of the settlement and there was no one else around to be seen. Eren wasn't afraid, he was still too naive to think of strangers as being so dangerous.

"You're a special little boy, aren't you?" teased the stranger. To which Eren swelled with pride. "I want you to help me find something," the stranger continued, pulling out the palm sized golden object. With a single touch of their gloved finger, a hologram appeared. "Have you ever seen one of these before?" questioned the stranger.

Eren didn't reply at first, he was too taken back. The figure in the hologram looked very similar to the figure that stood before him. All covered in robes moving in the light blue static of the projection. The hologram spoke in an eerie language that he hadn't heard before. Then a beam of light came from the hand of the hologram to form the appearance of a sword. The projection went on to horrifically swing and twirl the sword before the power turned off.

"Well," pressed the stranger, now in a menacing tone.

Eren slowly shook his head no.

"Are you sure?" pressed the stranger again, inching forward. "I feel like you do."

"Wh...why wo-" Eren stammered.

"Master, there you are," dully spoke the droid Armin upon finding his young master.

Eren turned and hurriedly moved to the side of the droid.

The stranger huffed and muttered a soft, "Whatever...hurry and make it home."

Suddenly a loud blast was heard ringing in the distance. Eren turned quickly into the direction of the sound. Then another blast, and another were ringing through the air as Eren moved his hands to cover his ears. When he turned to look in the direction of the mysterious stranger, they were no longer there.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Please note that this is of course Fan Fiction, therefore the events described would be slightly deviated from the orginal telling.

And nope, I in fact do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, Star Wars or anything else I write about.

Chapter 2

Eren feverishly kept his ears covered and eyes shut as the sounds grew louder and closer. The ground quaked violently beneath him, causing the small boy to fall to his knees. Eren's hands squeezed his ears tighter when the crash of explosions began. The earth roared upon impact of the Sith orbital barrage. Clouds of dust and debris of all kinds began falling when the firing stopped a few moments later.

The five year old had no idea what was happening, but he knew to be afraid. He could barely control his shaking until Armin knelt down to steady and shield him. For a few moments a hail of dirt, metal and carnage rained over the settlements outskirts. The two stayed locked together for a several long moments afterwards. Both unsure of what happened and what to do.

The sounds of panicked fleeing citizens grew louder. Armin stood with Eren to watch them run with terrified expressions. Though many were unharmed, some where wounded that were being carried. Others were covered in some degree of blood, many looked as if it wasn't theirs. Not much else was heard above the screams, only words like 'attack' and 'escape' were ringing through the thick air.

Suddenly a young girl, only a few years older than Eren slammed into Armin. She instantly regretting looking behind herself in her rush. The protocol droid was nearly knocked off balance. The girl fell down in a daze, only needing a few seconds to recover before the adrenaline came back. She paused when she noticed Eren, whom she recognized as her neighbor.

"You've got to move!" she commanded, her own voice sounding strange to her. "We've got to away from the center of town!"

"The center..." gasped Eren.

He remembered all the lessons his mother had given him. "You can see our home from the center Eren. All signs will point you towards the center," Carla's voice rang through his mind.

"What are you waiting for!" the girl shrieked, grabbing onto his clothes to pull him.

"That's where my house is! I have to make sure mom is ok!" Eren yelled back.

He yanked himself away and ran against the panicked rushing crowds. The girl did not go after him, only Armin did. Though being a clunky used droid, as well as being much larger, it was getting more resistance. Before long, Armin completely lost sight of Eren in the chaos.

Eren kept rushing forward in his panic. Despite almost being knocked down and trampled by the frenzy of the crowds. The further he managed to get, the thinner the masses became. Before much longer, there was not anyone else left to push past him. He screamed for his mother and listened to hear her call back.

Smoke heavily clouded the path as Eren neared the center. Sporadic fires burned throughout the area, feeding the toxic air. Cries of the wounded and dying echoed now, the smoke seemingly too thick for anyone to hope to find them.

Eren pushed himself forward, not caring how frightened he was. Not caring how bad his eyes and throat burned him. Not caring about his confusion about what is happening or why. He only thought about home, making it home. He knew that there, with his mother, he would be safe.

Wreckage now blocked the road in front of him. The remains of half of a shuttle bay ripped open, transports burning intensely hot. Eren searched for a way forward through the rubble in vain. His small hands becoming more cut and bloody with each desperate push. His shouts for his mother now stopping.

Eren began to cry, he always hated to cry. It always made him feel so weak and ashamed. Yet he would not stop trying to claw his way forward as he whimpered and childishly insulted himself.

"Eren...ple...please don't cry," a familiar voice pleaded.

Eren froze in place as if paralyzed. He could have sworn that he heard her.

"I've...always hated to...hear you cry," the voice continued, low and pained.

"Where are you!?" Eren cried out.

"You can't...help me Eren," Carla Jaeger struggled to say. "You must go."

"I'll go with you! Tell me where you are!" Eren cried again.

"Here...Eren," Carla gasped, but Eren had no idea where 'here' was.

"Why are you so far from home?" Eren called.

"I am...home," she answered

Eren feverishly searched in the direction of his mother's voice, continuing to call where. She sounded close but he could barely see anything, his eyes hurt to keep open. He shifted through the debris until he felt a weak pressure holding onto his ankle.

"I'm here...Eren."

Only her arm stuck out through the twisted metal.

"Mom!" Eren shouted, tears running down his face as he threw aside as much debris as he could. Though it was impossible for him to get her out, she was trapped. Eren could only clear enough to barely see her face through the rubble.

"Please dont cry...Eren. You've got to be brave...now," she spoke.

"We've got to go," sobbed Eren.

"You...have to...go," his mother said softly.

"No," Eren said, softer still.

XxXxX

When Armin finally reunited with his Master, he had made almost no more progress getting her out. Though even with the help of his droid, it was clear that they could not lift the weight. Still the boy did not give up. Carla still tried to convice her son to leave, but was now too tired and struggled to stay conscious.

"Master," Armin spoke again. "Perhaps we should wait for the soldiers that landed."

Though the words did not slow Eren down from still digging and lifting now or when he first heard them. He paused only when new sounds of horror rang out. Blaster fire with more shouts and cries echoed again and again. Armin was unaware that they were not Republic troopers when he saw the orbital shuttles fly over and land on the outskirts. Patrols of heavily armed Sith now combed through the area. The sounds of the dying ending one by one.

Then Eren saw two emerge through the smoke. They wore identical suits of metallic armor, fire fiercely reflecting off them. Their blaster rifles rising up when they spotted them.

"Excuse me, dear soliders, we seem to require your assistance," said Armin, unaware of the threat.

"Make it quick," one Sith spoke to the other, rifles still pointed directly at them.

Eren didn't have anywhere to hide, he didn't want to hide. His fear had nearly vanished, now he was only angry and wanted to fight. These people had caused him so much pain that he had to fight. He grabbed the nearest stone, holding it ready to throw.

The Sith trooper stood over him, rifle pointed directly at his chest.

"What will you do with that stone, boy?" taunted the Sith.

"Spare him...please.." Carla said, faint and ghostlike.

Eren flinched at the sound of her voice. Though he continued to stare back at the faceless rifleman with fury. The grip on the stone turning his bloody hand white. For a long moment everything was still.

Then time flew forward to catch up and everything happened very quickly.

Eren's elbow jerked back, prepared to make his foolish final stand. The Sith seized his rifle tighter, finger clutching the trigger. And a sudden flash of blue light, slicing the trooper diagonally in half.


End file.
